


After The Earth Had Fallen

by linj_ii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Explicit Sexual Content, Far Future, I'm bad at tags, M/M, Outer Space, Tags May Change, it's weird - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linj_ii/pseuds/linj_ii
Summary: The year is 3021. The earth is left a dying rock. Space has been thoroughly discovered years ago. When Renjun, Donghyuck, Jeno and Jaemin try to get their flying's license to fly space ships, Something goes wrong."What do you mean we can't get back?" Donghyuck inquired."I mean they sent us off, I have no idea where we are."
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fuck, I'm back with another long term book that may break my brain. This is a weird one, probably, that has been on my mind for a while.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this!

After a war that left the world in despair, other doors were opened. The first person to live on Mars was a women in her thirties. Samantha Ballins was her name, she wrote history in the name of space and femininity. After that, well- things went quick. The first contact with otherworldly creatures was made in 2074 and the world had to adjust. What used to be aliens, now were proved to be real and it opened the final gate to a permanent escape.

Earthlings, as they were called from then on, discovered another planet with life, now known as the Nevado people ans soon another solar system. Nevado was primarily there to provide for things like energy or technology. Soon however, other things like clothing, lifestyles or even music taste were exchanged.

It took a few years for the people of Earth to understand what they deemed impossible was now very much possible, but they got around to it rather quickly. After a while, people started moving around space to interact with other living creatures, besides Nevado. Earth wasn't the planet Earthlings chose for anymore. It was too destroyed by the Fourth War so being able to move to another planet was an extraordinary, but very much needed concept.

Travelling through space was now a thing everyone did, almost. Earth was no longer the centre of the universe, its core steadily dying.


	2. Grumpy Beginnings

There are three things you need to know before you read this story. 

First, Jeno was an unfortunate lad. He was half human, half quiberq. A planet full of blue. The people, the plants, the animals, everything was a nice shade of blue. Jeno had blue hair, the tips of his fingers and toes were also blue and well, let's stop there for now. He moved to Earth as a kid because his mother didn't have the resources to stay on Quiberq, so why not move to a dying planet? His mom died, it was tragic really. But we aren't going to put too much attention to that just yet.

Second, a lot of shit can happen during a lifetime, human or not.

Third, you need to get your driver's license in order to fly space ships.

That's exactly what he was doing.

Walking to the building it all took place was easy, he'd been there before. This wasn't the first time he'd taken his exam plus, it was the only thing around. The weather was dry, like it had been for years. It was hard to breath outside. Jeno had to cough a couple of times because of the sand floating around, the wind was strong and it was too hot for comfort. Most plants and animals had died years ago, only the roaches and other sturdy animals survived. The people still on earth learned to adapt to them though. It were only the ones too stubborn to move away or the ones unable to that were left on earth. 

He walked in with a deep breath, opening the creaking doors of the building. A robot greeted him at the front desk. Jeno noticed he could breath again, removing the cloth he held across his mouth.

"Hello, what are you here for?" It called out. It was looking right at him. "Option A stands for a theoretical examination, option B stands for a practical examination, option C stands for extra questions or subscriptions. Say D if you want me to repeat the options."

Jeno stayed silent for a few seconds, before answering in a clear tone. "Option B, please."

The robot stayed quiet, the lights around it flickering. "Name, please?" 

Technology on earth sure had grown slower, Jeno thought. "Jeno Lee." He replied. A buzzing noise took over the room. The robot scanned his face with a laser.

"Please enter through the red door and follow the red line in order to enter the practise room 9, thank you for joining us on a better future."

Jeno nodded, but quickly realised the robot probably wouldn't care about friendliness. He walked through he red door and followed the red line. An actual human welcomed him into the room he had to be in. There was an actual space ship right in the centre of it. It looked strangely modern, different from the one he got for his first try. It was much bigger, with powerful engines and generators. 

"Lee Jeno?" The person asked him.

"Yeah." Jeno replied shortly.

"Is this your first practical exam?" The person asked him.

"No." Jeno said. "The second one."

The person tabbed some stuff Jeno didn't understand on an electrical note pad they had in their hand.

"You will be the last one joining us today, Mr Lee. Please join the rest." They spoke, gesturing to the benches installed at the side of the big room. Three other people sat there. Jeno noticed one of them was staring at the space ship in awe. His hair was pink and messy and he seemed to be an earthling. The second one who sat on the bench was tugging on the strings of his ripped jeans. He had purple antennas sticking out of his scalp. A Regana, Jeno thought. The last one had black hair and was just staring into space. Jeno choose to keep standing.

"Hey." One of them said, Jeno blinked and noticed it was the one with pink hair. 

"Hey." Jeno replied. He wasn't here to make conversation. He was here to finally be able to get off this dying rock and go to his home planet. Being able to fly was just the last thing of the bucket list, the last thing he's need to go home. Together with space ships and all, there came a serious lack of public transport or any other means to move around.

The pink haired one looked at the floor after Jeno's reply.

"People of Earth. You're here today to take your practical exam." A voice called. Jeno knew it was just a voice over. He noticed the one with antennas mumbling a 'no shit' before sitting upright. "You will be tested on various areas in the art of flying."

Jeno noticed the person from earlier had let the room, leaving them to themselves. 

"Please enter the ship now, further instructions will be given once you are inside." with that, the door to the ship opened with a dramatic buzz. Everyone kept sitting awkwardly. "Doors will close in 10, 9-"

"Shit, get up!" The one who was previously staring into space shot up. That seemed to do it for the rest of them too, scrambling up to run to the door. They closed right after the one with antennas entered, luckily he was the last one.

The ship was huge. It was modern, a big hall type room welcoming them in with different hallways leading them to different rooms in the ship. Jeno noticed cameras everywhere. There were bedrooms, bathrooms, Jeno even noticed at kitchen if he craned his neck. It smelled new. Must've been one of the latest imports from Mars.

"Jesus Christ." The pink haired one sighed.

"That's very earthy of you." The one with antennas mumbled. The black haired one laughed. "Anyways, I'm Renjun, figured it'd be a good idea if we knew each-other's names and all."

"Probably, I'm Jaemin." The pink-haired said with a gentle smile. He stuck his hand out but Renjun just stared at it. "You're supposed to- nevermind." Jaemin mumbled.

"Donghyuck." The raven-haired said.

"My name's Jeno." Jeno said. He got cut of by the same voice who almost locked them outside the ship.

"Your roles in this exam will be announced shortly, please take place in the right rooms in order to perform your roles." The voice called. "Jaemin Na, control room B, initial launch." It called, Jaemin sighed in relief, immediately moving to control room B.

"Renjun Huang, control room C, electric systems." It called. Renjun took a deep breath before moving towards the room.

"Donghyuck Lee, control room A, complete launch." It called again. "Jeno Lee, control room B, initial launch B." It added. It took a while before it spoke again, everyone took place in the right rooms. Jeno realised he was the only one who had to share a room, Jaemin and him both in charge of the initial launch. It was their task to get the plane in the air together now.

"Launch start-up in 10, 9, 8,-" The voice called. Jeno heard Jaemin exhale behind him.

"Launch prepared. Please make use of the seat belts installed." The voice called. It was on Renjun to start the electrical devices. He called out a certain 'clear!', like all the textbooks Jeno had read told them to. The ship came to life, it buzzed and more lights flickered on. Jeno saw through the cameras in the control room the roof had opened up above them, a gateway to the sky. the lights around the room turned off.

Now it was on Jaemin, in charge of the initial launch. He heard a few beeps before a loud buzz sounded. "Clear! Starting initial launch B." Jaemin called out.

Jeno took a breath before pressing his bottoms, the light above him turned red. That was a sign the complete launch could be started. "Clear, complete launch enabled." He called out. The ship was designed in a way you could hear each other from the control rooms. 

Jeno grabbed onto the chair he sat on, pressing his nails into the leather. The space ship's hallway lights turned off and Jeno could hear the buzzing become louder.

"Launch in 10, 8, 6, 4, 2-" A robotic voice called out, Jeno recognised it as the ship's voice. "Launch denied, cancel launch." It called. With that, the emergency light went off and Jeno heard Donghyuck curse from the room next to them. "Warning, cancel launch." the voice repeated. Jaemin shrieked and it only took a few seconds for the ship to start moving. 

"Shit! Hold on everyone, something is wrong!" Donghyuck shrieked. The ship launched, and it wasn't like Jeno remembered it to feel like. The energy tugged on him from all directions and he registered their speed was too high. He felt the breath being punched out of his lungs and to his horror, they were well on their way to space. The ship shook with vigour. The emergency lights blared with a siren before everything disappeared from his vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like that? I hope it sparked some interest in you :)


	3. What The Hell I'm In Hell

Jeno awoke to what he thought was an earthquake and the sounds of hell. It ended up just being Jaemin shaking up while screeching loudly.

"Please don't be dead!" Jaemin yelled, shaking harder. "I don't know how do get rid of a body, please!"

Jeno couldn't move for a while, not even open his eyes. He heard everything that was happening from outside his body, from Jaemin screaming to Haechan slamming on the door of their room to Renjun swearing at him. for a brief moment, he thought this had been it. This was what death was all about. He'd died, so close to getting off earth after years of being stuck on the planet. He was so incredibly close to reaching his goal, find a new home.

Then he finally felt air enter his lungs again and he took a deep breath. He opened his eyes, but immediately closed them again after seeing bright lights everywhere. He felt pain all over his body and a headache that kept him breathing heavily. He let out a sound vaguely resembling a grunt, that made Jaemin finally stop beating the living shit out of him.

"You're alive!" Jaemin exclaimed, letting go of the grip he had on Jeno's shoulders. "Jesus fucking Christ you're alive."

Jeno groaned again, before trying to get up. "Fuck fuck fuck." He groaned drowsily. His body felt heavy, like all his bones had been broken, one after another. Jeno hadn't broken any of his bones in his lifetime after all, so he had no idea what that would feel like. Judging from the pain in his... everything, he thought this would have felt pretty close to a broken bone.

"Are you guys okay?" Jeno heard Renjun yell from outside the door which had probably slammed closed. 

"Yeah, we're okay." Jaemin yelled back. He helped Jeno sit up by supporting his shoulders. Jeno finally looked at him, and he saw Jaemin had a cut across his face. It went from his eyebrow to his cheekbone and he reached out to touch his jaw. Jaemin chuckled. "One of those boxes fell on me, it's just a scratch." He told him, vaguely pointing at the fallen boxes that laid on the floor. Jeno took his hand back and nodded awkwardly. They sat there, staring at each other before the door finally unlocked and the two other ran in.

They didn't look much better, Jeno thought. Donghyuck was sweaty and he also had scratches on his face. Renjun had this thing were his veins turned really vibrant. Jeno saw a network of purple roots leading across Renjun's jaw, running to his neck and disappearing behind his shirt.

"Are you guys okay? Jaemin, your face... do I need to...?" Renjun asked once he caught up to the pair sitting in the middle of the control room. Jaemin blinked, before seemingly catching up to what Renjun was saying as well. He nodded, and Renjun stuck out his hand to Jaemin's cut. Jaemin flinched away before letting Renjun touch it. The purple veins became vibrant in his fingers too and when touching Jaemin's wound, they ran through Renjun's finger, to Jaemin's skin. The cut closed up with purple veins flashing around it and Renjun took his finger back. 

That's when Jeno remembered the Regana had healing powers. A sort of 'magical blood' they had streaming through their veins. It had the power to heal the physical wounds of the Regana themselves of the ones around them. 

"Better?" Renjun asked Jaemin after he let out a sigh of relief. The younger smiled before nodding.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

Renjun smiled too, moving his gaze towards Jeno. His eyes rakes his body. Looking for wounds, probably, and he moved his eyes back to Jeno's. "You don't have any physical injuries, I'm guessing a concussion." He spoke. Jeno nodded. 

They all fell silent. A few anxious glaces were exchanged. Donghyuck was shifting on his feet, bring his lips nervously.

"What the fuck was that?" Jeno breathed. He finally stood up with the help of both Renjun and Jaemin supporting him.

"I have no idea I- Just did everything as I was supposed to and-" Donghyuck started. "Now we're here."

"Where even are we?" Jaemin asked, looking out of the small window to see nothing but black around them.

That question had ended up in all of them gathering in the main control room to check the tracking system the ship had.

"What the fuck?" Donghyuck breathed, tapping the screen again.

"What?" Renjun asked, pushing him aside slightly so he could see the screen himself. He stared at it with confusion in his eyes before turning to Donghyuck again.

"We are nowhere?" Renjun asked him. His eyes turned big when Donghyuck slowly nodded.

"There is nothing around Renjun, even if I-" He started, tapping on the screen again so it zoomed out, to show more of their surroundings. "There's nothing around, not for several light years." He mumbled.

"That means there's also no way back, right?" Jaemin inquired, stepping close to the screen as well. 

"What do you mean we can't get back?" Donghyuck asked.

"If there's nothing around, we can't get back." Jeno muttered from behind them. "These ships move because of these tracking systems, if we don't have that, fuel will run out quickly and-"

"What do you all mean?" Renjun asked.

"I mean they sent us off, we have no idea where we are." Donghyuck muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my loves! Take care of yourself, okay?


	4. But There Were Brownies!

"There's fucking brownies in the fridge." Donghyuck exclaimed. Renjun stuck his head up from where he was standing and sent him a shocked look.

"Brownies?" He asked.

"Who puts brownies in the fridge?" Jaemin mumbled.

"Everyone?" Jeno replied.

"I can assure you Jeno, that not everyone puts brownies in the fridge." Donghyuck said, leaning against the counter with a smug look on his face.

"A whole kitchen with brownies and no dishwasher." Renjun sighed. "Who forgets about the dishwasher?"

"And eggs. There's eggs. There's bread in the cabinet, running water everywhere. Not one, but two bathrooms and 5 bedrooms." Jeno said.

"I found ice cream in the freezer." Jaemin mumbled.

"I can see that." Jeno said, eyeing Jaemin eating said ice cream. Jaemin sent him a wink.

"You are very observant, aren't you?" He said.

"Stop mingling! This is important." Renjun said loudly. "We might die here."

"If I'm gonna die, ice cream has to be my last meal so I'm working on that." Jaemin said. Renjun rolled his eyes, but his smile gave him away entirely. 

"Guys, focus. What are we gonna do here?" Donghyuck said from where he still stood in front of the fridge. It was a modern ship, bigger than they initially considered. It included 5 bedrooms, a spacious kitchen which spread out into a living room, a storage room, 2 bathrooms with bathtubs and showers, probably even more they hadn't even checked out yet and why is this suddenly turning into an advertisement? 

"I don't know, there's not much we can do."

"At least Earth lets us die comfortably." Jeno said. "That's not really positive is it?" He said after thinking about it for a while.

"I'd rather die quickly, so no, I guess not." Renjun spoke. "Give me some of that ice cream, Jaemin." He mumbled.

"Oh my god, we are all going to die here." Donghyuck breathed.

The first night in the ship was, quite something. They ended up choosing rooms after a dinner of scrambled eggs (Jeno swears they were supposed to be sunny side up but Renjun is too stubborn to admit it). Processed air was still better than the garbage they breathed on earth, but it still felt weird. Maybe it was just they thought that oxygen was going to run out sooner or later. In conclusion, Jeno couldn't fucking sleep. The boring, white ceiling looked more interesting every minute Jeno stared at it and by now, he was scared to check the time.

It was boring, uncomfortable and frankly, really cold. The sheets were thin, the pillow too hard to sleep on and the mattress felt like something from prehistoric times. Normally, he'd be on his phone now, trying to make time pass faster by scrolling through what was left of the internet (not much, admittedly). Even though he had his phone here, of course space didn't have a WiFi signal or general signal yet . His phone was laying on his nightstand, a constant reminder of what he couldn't have. Jeno turned around, facing away from everything. After what seemed like centuries of turning around in bed, he got up and faced reality. Sleep wasn't going to happen tonight.

Jeno opened his door, a weird thing that made too much noise for the middle of the night. It opened with a loud, obnoxious buzz, the door going up like those modern cars from ancient times Jeno read about. He scrunched his nose at the noise it made, but made his way to the kitchen anyways. The ship wasn't moving, just floating in space so turbulence was unheard of, making the walk through the hall comfortable. The kitchen however wasn't empty. Jaemin sat one one of the chairs facing the counter, his eyes moving to Jeno as soon as he entered the room. It was dark, Jaemin hadn't turned on any of the lights.

"Can't sleep?" Jeno asked, taking place beside Jaemin. Jaemin shook his head.

"Nope, I think the ice cream went bad." He laughed. "I didn't check the date."

"Oh." Jeno mumbled. "Are you okay?" He asked. He got up to check the packaging of the ice cream. The date on it was due next year "This can't be it." He mumbled. "It doesn't expire until next year."

"Oh." Jaemin replied. "I just feel really weird." He mumbled. "Probably just stress or something." He laughed. 

"Yeah maybe." Jeno mumbled. He moved back across the kitchen to sit next to Jaemin, turning on the lights as he walked past the switch. Jaemin did not look healthy. His face was flushed, his eyes glazed over and his chest was heaving. "Jesus, Jaemin. Are you-" Jeno tried to say, reaching out his hand to touch Jaemin's forehead like he knew humans did in what he hoped was comforting rather than invasive. The sound that fell from Jaemin's lips, however, was also a clear indicator he, in fact, wasn't healthy.

"Fuck fuck fuck." Jaemin groaned. "This don't feel right."

"I can tell, do I need to get Renjun or Donghyuck?" Jeno asked, already standing up.

"No!" Jaemin said, grabbing his arm. "Stay here. I don't want them seeing me like this."

Jeno hummed, hesitantly reaching out another hand to touch Jaemin's shoulder. Another one of those sounds fell from Jaemin's lips. "I-I'm sorry I don't know what..." Jaemin whimpered, his voice trailing off as he squinted his eyes closed. "It's worse when you touch me." He whimpered.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jeno whispered, immediately taking his hand back from where it was still awkwardly floating in the space between them. "What do you feel?" Jeno asked.

Jaemin flushed, his face a deep red now. "I can't tell you that..." He whispered, turning his face away.

"What? Of course you can-" Jeno said, cutting himself off when his eyes fell on something weirdly specific. "Dude, did you piss yourself?"

The grip Jaemin had on the edge of the counter turned his knuckles white, a soft sigh falling from his lips. "N-no" Jaemin whimpered. 

"I'm getting Renjun." Jeno said, getting up from his chair but Jaemin pulled him down again before he could. "What? Then tell me what I can do."

Droplets of sweat had formed above Jaemin's brows, his eyes glassy. He didn't say anything now, just the same soft sighs falling from his parted lips. 

"Hold on, okay?" Jeno said, now successfully getting up and leaving to Renjun's room. He knocked once, twice, before he heard a groggy and tired 'come in'. At that, Jeno practically broke trough the door, storming forward before it had gone up entirely.

"Jaemin needs help, he's- I don't know. I think he's ill but it seems different." He said, far too quickly for a normal creature to understand. And- oh, Renjun's antennas glowed in the dark. He was already sitting up in his bed, his eyebrows furrowed.

Renjun nodded, Not even saying anything as he got up from where he sat. He pushed Jeno aside to go through the doorway, muttering something closely resembling a; 'can't even sleep on my deathbed anymore.'

Jeno saw how Jaemin was laying on the floor when he entered the living room/ kitchen again. His eyes were closed, a bright crimson flush on his face, his chest was heaving and before Jeno's eyes could travel anymore south Renjun was already in front of his view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *laughs awkwardly* 
> 
> Sorry, this might take a turn as you may have been able to tell in this chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading anyways, thank you all.


	5. Don't Eat The Brownies

"We need to get our shit together here Hyuck." Renjun said.

"I know." Donghyuck responded. "What do you recommend we do then?"

"I say we just fly, see where we go."

"There's nowhere we can go Renjun. No moons, no stars, no planets, no other ships."

"We can't just keep floating around and wait for the oxygen to run out."

"That will take a while, I found extra tanks in the storage room."

"Extra tanks?"

"Yeah, 5 of them, if we use them we'll last months."

"We can't stay here."

"Guys? Are you in here?" Jeno's voice called out from behind the door of the main control room. He knocked on the door.

"Yeah." Donghyuck muttered, tapping the screen beside the door to allow Jeno access. Renjun and him had been talking. Talking about what they were going to do, _if_ they were going to do anything.

"Hey, is Jaemin okay?" Jeno asked, immediately after entering the room. Donghyuck gave him a confused look.

"Jaemin? What's with him."

"I was getting to that part." Renjun said, sitting down on one of the seats in the room. "Jaemin had an incident yesterday. I don't know what it was but he's stable now." He continued after Jeno just kept staring at him, silently asking him to go on. "He's sleeping Jeno, I don't know what it was. I couldn't relieve his pain either."

"So no one's even going to explain what happened to me?" Donghyuck asked, leaning against one of the many panel boards. He squinted his eyes to look at Renjun.

Renjun rolled his eyes. "He was in pain yesterday, I tried to help but I couldn't. He's asleep now."

"You slept through the whole thing?" Jeno asked. Donghyuck nodded, shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe cuz he's an earthling, most are not made for space." Donghyuck muttered. 

Renjun rolled his eyes again, it was a wonder they hadn't gotten stuck in his skull yet. "You're human, idiot." He muttered.

"I grew up on 012, I was raised in a space ship Renjun." 

012 was a well known colony of earth, a small planet of travellers outside the Milky Way. People on the planet were known to be ruthless, made to travel in space ships. Their planet was not liveable for long at a time, so they had to adjust. Most were Earthlings by blood, but were called Ravagers by most. They were known to steal, destroy planets.

"That's one way to announce you have mommy issues." Renjun laughed, but he quickly soured up by Donghyuck's glare.

"Guys, focus," Jeno tried. "we are still stuck in space with a sick passenger."

Renjun made a sound, indicating Jeno should continue. "It got worse when I touched him too." He muttered.

"Maybe he's allergic to quiberq." Donghyuck shrugged. Renjun glared again, shaking his head.

"I don't know, Jeno. We'll figure it out. Just wait till he wakes up and we'll talk about it." He smiled, apologetic. Jeno nodded, turning around to leave the room. Donghyuck pulled him back, looking down. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be like- uh, racist or whatever. It's cool you're blue, man."

Jeno nodded, smiling. "Thanks?" He laughed. 

Jeno didn't quite realise the universe could be that quiet before. There wasn't any sound heard, not from his room. Earlier there were Renjun and Donghyuck talking in the hallway, but now an eerie silence hung over the space ship, like a heavy mist. No sound of neighbours fighting, people on the streets, the cats he heard outside his window at night. Just pure and utter nothing. For a second, he had thought they might be in a black hole. The parts of space so intense no matter or energy could escape. _Nothing_. 

That's what he felt, too. The emptiness had gotten even heavier in his stomach, now paired with despair and inevitable, well... death, he supposed. The weight kept him on his bed, keeping him down. There was nowhere he could have gone anyway. Space _was_ known to be kind of endless nothingness, but with no way in or out it got a little awkward. 

That's when he heard the gentlest knock on his door, breaking the haze he'd gotten himself into. 

"It's not locked." he said, sitting up from his bed to look at his intruder. It was Jaemin. _Not dead_ , luckily. 

"Hey, I guess I owe you some kind of explanation for yesterday." He whispered, smiling softly. 

"I don't think you owe me anything." Jeno replied, getting up fully. "You look better."

Jaemin's smile got wider, almost reaching his ears. "Yeah, I feel better." He said. "Well, I came here to explain myself but I actually don't even know what happened there." He laughed. Jeno sat down on his bed again, patting the space next to him hesitantly. 

"It got worse when I touched you, right?"

Jaemin nodded quietly, looking at a spot on the floor. "Renjun said it might juts have to do with me not begin able to handle space, something about gravity levels."

Jeno made a noise, indicating he understood. He nodded, and chose to stare at the floor as well. "Does it still hurt?" 

"Nah." Jaemin mumbled. "I'm good." He looked at Jeno, and smiled gently. "It didn't really hurt in the first place, just a very overwhelming feeling." He added.

Jeno's eyes widened slightly, before he pulled himself together again. "No pain at all?"

"Nope." Jaemin muttered. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah m'fine," Jeno said, shrugging his shoulders nervously. "just tired, y'know."

"Oh." Jaemin said, getting up from the bed. "I'll- I'll leave you alone then."

Jeno didn't have the chance to stop him, Jaemin and already scrambled out of the room in a hurry.

 _Alone_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this look so long! I've been really overwhelmed with life and that completely drained all creativity from my brain. This also resulted in me not really knowing what was supposed to happen in this story, since I don't write it down. I hope this didn't disappoint, and you're still interested. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
